Knife's Edge
by KyrieEleisonElise
Summary: Himeko Sakurai is violent and outspoken, she has spent all her life doing what she wanted and not giving a damn. After she is thrown into E Class, she meets Karma Akabane, and a rivalry blossoms, but could it bloom into something more?


**Wanted to try writing an OC story.**

* * *

My name is Himeko Sakurai an I go to Kunugigaoka junior high. I'm the top of the class, in joint first with the principle's son Gakushu Asano.

I am often told I am very beautiful, but people think I am a freak and ignore me because I like the more morbid side of life, like voodoo dolls, and ocular damage. I wear the normal school uniform, except I customized it by deying it black and adding dark lacy frills to represent my dark and lacy soul.

I am sat in class one day, when we are handed back our test results- I got 100/100, of course. I could of gotten higher but the test was incredibly boring. The stuff inside it was so easy I could of done it back when I was a fetus.

"Well done, Sakurai-San." Asano said, giving me a false smile. It didn't take a genius to work out he was secretly pissed off at me for being competition. He and the rest of the school hated that a 'freak' like me could beat them so easily. The other girls glared at me jealously (Why do girls go for boys just because they're good-looking even if their personality sucks).

"What for? This stuff is for kids." I scoffed, looking at him with my piercing red eyes. My red and black hair was long and to my waist.

"We are still kids." Asano said, a little annoyed. His false smile faltered. "Don't you think somebody of your grade-standing should take their image a little more seriously?"

"Don't you think you should sort out your daddy issues, Mr perfect." I snarled, before getting up and leaving the classroom, leaving him glaring, angrily.

"Miss Sakurai! We are still not finished with school!"

"Well I am. Suck it losers!" I said, tossing the appalled A-class the bird before getting the hell out of that dump.

"MISS SAKURAI!"

I ignored the stupid teacher, who was probably a pedo anyway, and walked out onto the street.

* * *

The next day when I was walking to school, the 4 virtuoso's came up behind me and grabbed me.

"What the hell!?"

"This is for Asano!" Seo said in my ear as he grabbed my arm, and helped the others drag me into an alley way. "You piss him off so much. If we made it so you can't go to school anymore, it'd make him happy."

"Yeah, and then he'll acknowledge us." Ren said.

"God! Why are you guys so creepy! Your like, obsessed with him." I yell at them. "He's just a human like everyone else, why do you treat him like a God or something?"

"Shut up!" Koyama splattered, I tried to pull free put they all had hold of my arms.

"Actually, she's pretty cute when she's helpless- before we break her arms and legs, lets have some fun" Seo said, the others nodded in agreement, eyeing me like I was a piece of meat.

"hell no!" I yelled, I suddenly remembered my ninja training in the mountains with my master. I incredibly strength surged through my veins, I broke free from the four creepers grabbed the Katana out of my bag.

"P- Please spare my life!" The green haired guy with the glasses sobbed.

"I'll think about it." I grinned, then I beat Araki, Seo, Ren and the ugly one with the glasses vivaciously and sexily with the hilt of my sword.

* * *

"You are going to E class!" The Chairman yelled at me. he was so angry I cold practically see all the creepy centipedes crawling all over him, it was no wonder Asano was the Antichrist, his Dad was literally Satan. His mother was probably a jackal, and he probably had the mark of the devil as a birthmark on his scalp, and his nanny probably mysteriously hung herself on his fifth birthday party- _anyway!_

"That's not fair!" I argue, "They attacked me first- They tried to molest me!"

"I don't give a damn. Four of my best students are seriously hurt because of you. Your attitude is too troublesome. Your going to the E class were societies rejects like you belong."

"Fine! if doing whats right means being a reject, then I'd rather be a reject!" I yelled at the creepy chairman, before storming out. Outside the door waited Asano, and he looked pissed.

"I knew you were trouble, but I can't believe you'd stoop as low as to injure my mini- friends." He hissed.

"Open your eyes, Antichrist! They attacked me first."

"They wouldn't- "

"Face it. They're evil perverts. They'll probably come after you next because they're so obsessed with you."

"This isn't over, Himeko." He growled.

* * *

So apparently, to be a part of 3-E I had to become an assassin. And my Target would be my teacher. That's cool. Sounds fun. I had enough combat training to put it to good use, and saving this world wouldn't be bad either, even if it was kind of shitty.

I was walked up to the mountain hut which was the school house, when suddenly, a red-haired boy appeared before me. He was handsome, and wild looking at the same time. He placed his hand under my chin.

"So the Main school's dark queen has come to play, huh." He said, his amber eyes filled with sparks of excitement. "This should be interesting. I hope you can handle the assassin life."

I batted his hand away and blushed. "Idiot. I'll make a better assassin than you any day."

His grin widened as he looked me up and down. "A cute little girl like you? Well then, we'll see."

* * *

 **Send me reviews! Or give me ideas! Pls!**


End file.
